1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used in the vicinity of a golf course and, more particularly, relates to a device for, among other things, displaying information, storing various golfing related materials, receiving and containing refuse, washing golf balls, and/or dispensing water.
2. Description of Related Art
Golfing is one of the world's favorite pastimes. Reasons for its popularity in the United States, Japan, and Great Britain, among other countries, include the skill involved and the opportunity for relaxation, but certainly include the unique combination of sport and nature. Around the world, thousands of golf courses provide an opportunity to play golf in incredibly scenic surroundings.
The present invention is directed towards preserving that scenic environment by providing a unitary device for containing a variety of golfing-related devices customarily found in the vicinity of the teeing area of a golf course hole. Devices typically found in or around teeing areas include golf ball washers, trash cans, water fountains, etc. The present invention includes the functions of such devices in a unitary manner in order to minimize the impact to the natural surroundings, and also provides a means for displaying a variety of information.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. concerning devices that may be used in the vicinity of golf courses:
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Title __________________________________________________________________________ 2,834,506 May 13, 1958 Schaefer TOWEL DISPENSER AND WASTE RECEPTACLE UNIT, AND MOUNTING BRACKET THEREFOR 3,478,452 Nov. 11, 1969 Bidwell et al. VISUAL AID FOR GOLF D233,942 Dec. 17, 1974 Sapier COMBINED GOLF TEE INDICATOR, BALL WASHER, WASTE RECEPTACLE AND SHOE SCRAPER D246,808 Dec. 27, 1977 Genova COMBINED FAIRWAY MAP, YARD MARKER AND BALL WASHER FOR A GOLF COURSE D246,809 Dec. 27, 1977 Genova COMBINED FAIRWAY MAP, YARD MARKER, BALL WASHER AND REFUSE RECEIVER AND BENCH FOR A GOLF COURSE D246,810 Dec. 27, 1977 Genova COMBINED FAIRWAY MAP, YARD MARKER, REFUSE RECEIVER, BENCH AND BALL WASHER FOR A GOLF COURSE D246,864 Jan. 3, 1978 Genova COMBINED FAIRWAY MAP REFUSE RECEIVER AND YARD MARKER FOR A GOLF COURSE 4,577,778 March 25, 1986 Kim REFUSE RECEPTACLE 4,783,071 Nov. 8, 1988 Tattershall GOLF COURSE PIN DISTANCE DETERMINATION DEVICE __________________________________________________________________________
Schaefer teaches a towel dispenser and waste receptacle unit, and more particularly, an adapter mounting bracket for mounting a towel dispenser kit on a waste receptacle.
Bidwell et al. teaches a tamper-proof visual indication device for a golf course to be located at each tee comprising an enclosed housing containing a three-dimensional representation of the particular golf hole and a changeable yardage marker.
Sapier, Genova ('808), ('809), ('810), and ('864) are all design patents disclosing combination devices related to golf, such devices being attached to a structure, but not within a unitary device.
Kim teaches a refuse receptacle, and more particularly a refuse receptacle provided with a refuse collecting bag.
Tattershall teaches golf course distance determination devices and more specifically, such devices employing a scaled map or schematic diagram of one or more holes of a particular golf course in combination with indicia from which true ground distance may be calculated.
Each of the patents discussed above relates generally to a device that may be used in the vicinity of a golf course, but differ both in structure and operation from the present invention.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a device for, among other things, displaying information, storing various golfing related materials, containing refuse, washing golf balls, and/or dispensing water.